What a cross over!
by zer0man
Summary: Allen is a sick, sick, sick person wants to rape a mongoose.
1. What across over!

What a cross over!! Part one  
This story involes Sonic, Mina, Knuckels, alilttle reference to Tails, a  
little reference to Gohan, and a special guesst aperence of Allen of   
Escaflowne.  
  
On Sonic's floating island, Sonic, Mina, and Knuckels were chilling on   
the beach.  
Knuckles:What happened toTails, isn't he uselly right behind you Sonic?  
Sonic:He said he had wanted to make up with Amy, about on our last   
vacation, so he could go shopping with her instead of me.  
Mina's thoughts:All i have to do is get rid of Knuckels and Sonic is   
mine.  
Sonic:How's Julie-Su doin' any ways knux?  
Knuckels:She's doin' fine. I just don't know how to tell her how I feel   
about her.  
Sonic's thoughts:That's how I feel about Mina.  
Mina's thoughts:I'd like to know the same thing about Sonic.  
Knuckels:Well what should I do?  
Sonic:Just tell her before you loose your opertunity man.  
Knuckels:Good idea man, I'll go right now, see ya later Sonic, Mina!!  
  
Knuckes ran off towards the floating island that he protects to try to   
see if Sonic's plan would work.  
  
Mina's thoughts:Finally this is my chance.  
Sonic:You've been quiet the hole time is something wrong?  
Mina:No, but i've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now.  
Sonic:I have too.  
Mina:Sonic, I lo.......  
A voice:Vary nice a beach party.  
Sonic:What who are you and why are you on my island?  
The man:allow me to introduse my self, I am Allen of Asturia and I have   
come to take this island and planet for my kingdom.  
Sonic:Over my dead body!Do you know who I am?  
Allen:A hedgehog?  
Sonic:I'm Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive, be it organic or   
robotic.  
Allen:I thought you were just an outcast of an animal.  
Sonic:Oh now i'm really angery, you are goin' ta be nothing but dust by   
the time I'm finished with you.  
Allen:That's what you think.  
Allen pulled out his swored and pointed it at Sonic.  
Sonic ran in his house and came out with a swored, and pulled it out   
then pointed it at Allen.  
Allen:On guard!  
Sonic:Lets do it to it!  
Sonic and Allen got in to a big browl, and all Mina could do was sit and   
watch.  
Mina:Be careful Sonic.  
Allen:I got you! Allen managed to slice Sonic across the face, down his   
left arm and across his chest.  
Mina:SONIC!!  
Allen:Now that I got that thing out of the way time for some r+r! With   
the mongoose.Allen walked over to Mina and touched her check.  
Mina:Don't touch me. Don't, don't, stop please.  
Sonic:Leave her alone.  
Allen:What was that?  
Sonic:Leave her alone.  
Allen:Your going to have to speak up there Hedgehog.allen moved closer   
to Mina about to kiss her when....  
Sonic:Leave.......her........ALONE!!!!! Sonic got up and and looked like   
he was goin' to explode.  
Sonic:I didn't want to do this infront of Mina but, you give me no   
choice. Around Sonic there was a blinding flach and when it all cleared   
up Sonic was suddenly yellow.  
Sonic:Now I'm not even goin' ta leave a trace of your existance. Sonic   
took out his swored and within moments slashed off Allen's arms, then   
legs, then head.  
Sonic:Now for what My friend Gohan teached me, KA-ME-HA-KA-ME-HA!!!!!! A   
huge energy beam came out of Sonic's hands and left nothing of Allen at   
all.  
Mina:Oh Sonic, are you ok? Mina ran over to Sonic and huged him.  
Sonic:I'm fine, how about you?  
Mina:A little vialated but I'll be fine.  
Sonic:You were about to say something?  
Mina:Oh ya, Sonic I lo.......  
Sonic's phone rings, and he answers it.  
Sonic:What's up?  
Knuckels:Sonic I need your help.  
Sonic:What's wrong?  
Knuckels:There is a blond guy here and he's trying to take over my island.  
Sonic:What's his name?  
Knuckels:He says his name is Allen.  
Sonic:What the hell?  
Knuckels:What's wrong?  
Sonic:I just vaporized a guy blond guy named Allen.  
  
End 


	2. Allen again?

What a cross over! Part two  
This story has Sonic, Knuckels, Julie-Su, Mina, Allen, reference to   
Vageta, more reference to Goten, and special guessest apperence   
of a charecter from Dragonballz.  
Enjoy^_^  
  
Sonic:Ok Knuckels, I'm on my way. Sonic hung up the phone and   
walked outside.  
Mina:Sonic, what's wrong?  
Sonic:That Allen guy, he seems to be....... on Knuckels' island.  
Mina:What, how is that possible?  
Sonic:I don't know, well I'll tell you what I was about to saywhen   
I get back, until then stay here.  
Mina:Ok, don't die ok.  
Sonic:Ok. With that Sonic, being in his golden form, ran all the way   
to knuckles' island. On his way to help Knuckels he makes a call to   
a friend.  
Sonic:Yo, man I'm goin' ta need your help.  
His friend:No problem blue blur, what you need?  
Sonic:Cool, meet me at Knux's island, ok?  
His friend:Meet you there.  
  
on the island  
  
Allen:Do you plan on giving up yet?  
Knuckels:I am the seventeenth guardien of the Chaos Emerald, of   
the great warrior tribe Echidna Knuckels, you'll never make me   
give up.  
Allen:Well you're just a glutin for punishment, aren't you? Allen   
was just about to slash knuckels when,  
Sonic:Looks like I'm just in time.  
Allen:Looks like I have a take out another beast.  
A voice:Oh, not just a beast.  
Knuckels:GOHAN!?!  
Gohan:That's me and that's not changing.  
Allen:Well let me do something first.Allen walked over to were he   
was keeping Julie-Su.  
Gohan:Let's do it.  
Sonic & Gohan:KA-ME-HA-KA-ME......  
Knuckels:Get....away.......from......HER!!!!!!!! Blinding flash went   
around Knuckels, and when it was gone there was only a silver   
Enchidna.  
Knuckels:You can call me Hyper Knuckels. He exstended his   
knuckels and stareded punching Allen like he was a punching bag.  
Knuckels:Now a little somethin' Vageta teached me. Knuckels   
streached out his arms and charged up his energy.  
Knuckels:Time to go to HELL, FINAL, FLASH!!!!! A flash of energy   
came flying out of Knuckels' hands and at Allen.  
Allen:What is this!!  
Knuckels:Time to say bye-bye, GALIT GUN!! With that what was   
left of Allen was now gone.  
Julie-Su:Knuc.....Knuckels.  
Knuckels:Julie, I'm here.  
A phone rings.  
Gohan:What's up?  
Goten:It's me Goten.  
Gohan:What's up little bro?  
Goten:We need some help.  
Gohan:Here Sonic.  
Sonic:Yo.  
Goten:Blue man, we got a guy here named Allen, he's blond and   
has a big group behind him.  
Sonic:I'm getting tired of this Allen guy!!  
  
End 


End file.
